


De lobos y un zorro

by Alondra_Music_Bird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondra_Music_Bird/pseuds/Alondra_Music_Bird
Summary: Luego de la guerra de seres sobrenaturales contra cazadores todo parecía estar en calma absoluta..... al menos hasta el siguiente verano, cuando la mayoría de la manada volvió a Beacon Hills nuevas amenazas llegan; pero como siempre Scott solo los deja ir. Stiles no esta de acuerdo y ahora algo a mordido a Stiles ¿Que sera?Esta idea bino luego de leer un one-shot steter llamado Chico zorro de Kirah69 (la encontraran en Wattpad)





	1. Prologo

-Scott no siempre puede ser así, no todo el mundo puede tener segundas oportunidades- era la quinta vez después de regresar a Beacon Hills que Stiles le reprochaba a Scott por el hecho de que los últimos 4 seres sobrenaturales en apenas dos semanas al inicio del verano- Ho vamos Stiles, ¿por que siempre desconfías de todos?- y Stiles exploto- ¡ Por que tu confías en todos!- y Stiles se marcha de su casa dejando a todos los demás en casa de Scott, nadie dijo nada por un rato (algunos por que sentían que Stiles tenia razón y otros por que solo no sabían que pensar) luego de unos minutos Derek hablo- Iré a verlo- sin decir mas salio, sin esperar que alguien mas dijese algo.

Derek termino viendo detrás de un árbol como Stiles pateaba botes de basura fuera de su casa durante varios minutos (incluso podría decir que fue casi una hora) cuando deja de hacerlo se mete a su casa y a los 10 minutos vuelve a salir con una mochila y su bate de béisbol, subiendo a su jeep y dirigiéndose hacia el bosque...


	2. Capitulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo a mordido a Stiles y alguien (in)esperado lo ayuda ¿quien? ¿en que se convertirá Stiles?

Stiles corría por el bosque intentando en vano ir hacia su jeep mientras escapaba de lo que parecía ser un alpha, pero para confusión de Stiles era mucho mas lento que un hombre lobo, Stiles se detiene y recarga su peso en un árbol mientras intenta recuperar el aliento, de la nada unos ojos rojos lo ven en la oscuridad, el castaño sabe que tiene que pelear y sobrevivir a esto, toma con mucha mas fuerza el bate con una mano mientras que la otra esta tocando su pierna derecha, sabe que esta sangrando y mucho, aquel alpha ya lo ataco y mordió su pierna una vez y definitivamente no dudara en hacerlo de nuevo; Stiles se erguía preparado para atacar.

Stiles regresa a su casa muy entrada la noche, sabe que puede entrar sin problemas pues su padre tiene turno nocturno pero aun así no le impide revisar por en sima su alrededor antes de entrar a su casa sin darse cuenta de que un par de ojos verdes lo observan en las sombras. el castaño sabia que debido a su suerte tal vez esa mordida de aquel alpha fuera mas que una simple mordida por que si era así el no podía hacer nada solo esperar y ver que tan rápido sanaba, sin tener nada mas que hacer se quita la ropa y se mete a la ducha casi con pereza mientras piensa como podría explicarles a toda la manada que lo han mordido y que probablemente también se convirtiera en alpha. 

Al despertar lo primero que Stiles recuerda es la mordida de ayer y con casi un movimiento brusco levanta su pantalón y quita la gasa que había puesto la noche anterior; si en efecto a pesar de que solo habían pasado pocas horas se podía notar como en las horas de la noche el efecto curativo estaba haciendo efecto; Stiles pasa saliva y lo primero que viene a su mente es ir al loft de Derek era muy probable que fuera el único que pudiera ayudarle (aparte de Deaton pero el no iría con el, en seguida se lo diría a Scott y esa no era una opción) el castaño se para de su cama de un salto y empieza a cambiarse para luego de media hora salir corriendo hacia el loft de Derek.

Derek definitivamente no esperaba visitas hoy y en especial tan temprano, pero cuando su alarma se activa sabe que alguien de la manada a decidido madrugar (o que alguien lo va a atacar) pero definitivamente no esperaba ver a Stiles luego de abrir su puerta mientras que inmediatamente le dice- creo que fui mordido por un alpha anoche- sin tener permiso de pasar el castaño solo entra dejando a un Derek anonadado. Luego de una explicación de Stiles (la cual algunas partes las decía tan rápido que era difícil de entender) Derek no pudo hacer mas que mirar a Stiles fijamente sin decir nada- ¿que ocurre?- pregunto Stiles completamente nervioso, Derek podía escuchar sus latidos- ¿Que hacías a mitad de la noche en un bosque donde los seres sobrenaturales abundan?- pero el menor solo lo miro rojo de vergüenza, fue en ese momento que Stiles empezó a contarle como es que nadie había podido seguir el rastro de los últimos 4 "problemas" que había tenido la manada- espera ¿me estas diciendo que los mataste? ¿a todos?- y el castaño solo puede asentir con la cabeza como signo de afirmación, fue cuando a Derek le paso una idea en la cabeza- ¿mataste al alpha que te mordió?- y el solo puede asentir de nuevo, Derek suelta un suspiro, definitivamente Stilinski se había metido en muchos problemas esta vez - creo que es hora de llamar a los demás- pero Stiles grita- NO, si lo hago pedirán demasiadas explicaciones y tendré que decirles sobre lo que he estado haciendo ¿enserio crees que Scott me perdonaría algo así?- solo unos segundos después Derek dice- entonces no lo hagas, diles que estabas enojado y habías decidió ir al bosque y te lo encontraste y si van a terreno peligroso solo diles que no quieres contestar a eso, punto- el solo suspira pero asiente.

Hora y media después Lydia, Malia, Scott, Liam, Mason y Theo estaban en el loft, la historia esta vez había sido contada por Derek pues Stiles no estaba en condiciones para confesar, luego de terminar quisieron ver la herida de Stiles en su pierna pero al quitarse de nuevo la gasa apenas y se veía un rasguño- bueno tal parece no hay duda- dice Derek luego de revisar la pierna de Stiles- No creo que nos quede nada mas que esperar- es lo único que dice Scott antes de que todos asientan y se dispersen, solo unos minutos pasan para que Scott se acerque a su mejor amigo- apestas a ansiedad- dice Scott mientras se sienta- ¿que sucede?- pregunta Scott dándole ligeras palmadas en la espalda a Stiles- es extraño, puedo escuchar tu corazón ahora y puedo oler algo extraño en ustedes, sobre todo en ti como a chocolate rancio- el alpha verdadero hace una mueca pero no dice nada mas al respecto- sabes hoy es luna llena Stiles- Scott parecía no querer decir algo incorrecto- si lo se no me lo recuerdes-

Justo a media hora antes del anochecer toda la manada va hacia el bosque, y se acercan al acantilado para poder pasar con Stiles (encadenado por cierto) su primera luna llena, al salir la luna todos miran a Stiles pero el mantiene la mirada baja y cuando la sube sus amigos solo logran ver unos brillantes ojos rojos antes de que Stiles se esfumara, dejando en su lugar a- ¿un zorro?- susurra Maron, el único que puede decir lo que todos están pensando.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles se perdió ¿quien lo encontrara? ¿estará bien? ¿regresara a la normalidad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He decidido basarme en las costumbres de los zorros y lobos en sus hábitats naturales y alguna que otra cosa inventada por mi así que espero que no se haga un lió enorme por eso. Como pudieron ver Stiles es un zorro entre gris y unas partes anaranjadas y esto es por que como dije me basare en algunos comportamientos de los zorros y lobos e investigando un poco, el único zorro que se podría encontrar en California seria el zorro gris.  
> Por su atención gracias.

Aquel zorro no tardo ni un solo instante para echarse a correr luego de ver a todas las personas que lo rodeaban, dejando a toda la manada atrás completamente aturdida- un zorro- volvió a repetir Mason lo que hizo que Scott reaccionara- rápido hay que buscarlo- tardaron un poco en acatar la orden pero aun así todos tomaron un camino distinto; Derek había residido buscarlo en su forma de lobo tal vez así lo encontraría mas rápido, se escondió en una cueva cercana y guardo su ropa en el lugar para después salir corriendo como lobo buscando el aroma de Stiles, Derek podía escuchar como los demás gritaban el nombre se Stiles sin éxito y caminaban por el bosque, Derek seguía correteando por ahí cuando logra escuchar una pistola, levanta el hocico para saber si alguno de los otros lo escucha pero tal parece que no (podría tener silenciador el arma quien sabe) las alarmas de Derek se activan y empieza a correr hacia el ruido, lo primero que ve en la escena es a un hombre con una pistola en mano apuntando a algo y al girar su cabeza puede ver como un lindo zorro ( entre gris y anaranjado) intenta escapar en vano, cuando ve que de nuevo el arma en el aire aquel gran lobo negro (osea Derek) salta y se interpone entre el arma y (Stiles) el zorro, el desconocido al ver al lobo baja lentamente la pistola pero de la nada vuelve a disparar hacia el gran lobo negro pero apenas y logra darle un pequeño rasguño cerca del hocico, cuando el lobo de nueva cuenta gruñe el tipo solo opto por salir por piernas, durante unos segundos todo fue silencio hasta que Derek pudo escuchar un pequeño chillido de dolor, al voltear la cabeza puede ver como el pequeño zorro intenta levantarse sin poder hacerlo, Derek le muestra sus ojos y a cambio puede ver como unos hermosos ojos rojos se iluminan en el rostro del zorro, Derek se acerca y toma a Stiles y lo lleva a la cueva donde anteriormente oculto su ropa y al cambiar se coloca su ropa y carga al pequeño zorro entre sus brazos llevándolo hacia su loft.

Una vez en el loft solo le tomo a la manada 15 minutos para estar todos de nuevo reunidos, todos veían como un pequeño zorro dormitaba y en ocasiones gemía de dolor en el regazo de Derek- ¿como volverá a ser humano?- pregunto Liam a nadie en especial- ¿alguna idea?- le sigue Mason dirigiendo una mirada a Scott y a Derek - ¿ existen los hombres zorro?- pregunta Malia a Derek, pero no es el quien responde sino una vos que provenía de las escaleras, alguien bajaba por ellas; era Peter- claro que existen, solo que son muy raros- el tono de Peter estaba cargado de burla ("bien intencionada") mientras se acercaba mirando con fascinación a Stiles pero al acercarse demasiado el zorro abre los ojos y se iluminan en un brillante rojo mientras enseña sus dientes hacia Peter pero Derek no estaba tan lejos de lo mismo sus colmillos se mostraban y sus ojos brillaban en un azul eléctrico feroz mientras su cuerpo se tensaba para parecer mas grande, fue cuando Scott quiso intervenir- wow, wow, wow, tranquilos, Peter creo que deberías tomar distancia - y Peter a regañadientes lo hace, es cuando Stiles desvía su atención de el y observa a quien lo tiene sujeto y como aun mantiene la postura amenazante y los ojos hacia Peter; por instinto el pequeño zorro se restriega en el pecho de Derek y hace un sonido parecido al de un ronroneo, calmando haci a Derek al instante todos miran impresionados la escena cuando Theo pregunto- ¿que es ese olor?- y es cuando los demás logran percibirlo un aroma dulzón pero a la vez picante podía identificarse en el aire, cuando todos se dieron cuanta de que provenía de Stiles el primero en hablar fue Peter- se aparean- murmura y todos lo miran como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, el rueda los ojos y explica- con los zorros al aparearse solo lo hacen una vez, esa sera su pareja para toda la vida, o al meno hasta que unos de los dos muera; con los lobos es un poco distinto, para nosotros la manada es lo mas importante por ende la familia cuando encuentra a la pareja correcta el macho "marca"con una mordida a la hembra advirtiendo a otros machos que dicha hembra ya tiene pareja, pero eso no impide a que el macho y algunas veces la hembra tengan otras parejas- todos habían escuchado lo que decía Peter mientras siguen viendo a la extraña "pareja" hasta que Scott dice- momento, entonces si Stiles se esta "apareando" con Derek significa que amenos de que Derek muera el sera su pareja de por vida?- y Peter solo asiente-¿ como llegaron a eso? no pudieron solo aparearse y ya ¿cierto?- dice Lydia con voz analítica- ¿que acaso no lo vieron? el punto de el apareamiento es tener una pareja fuerte que pueda proteger a en este caso Stiles y a futuros cachorros si Stiles fuera un zorro real y en un hábitat con otros zorros los zorros se pelearían por para pavonearse en frente de las hembras y elegir el mejor candidato, cuando Derek se mostró amenazador al ver que yo ponía nervioso a Stiles logro hacer que Stiles viera el buen candidato que era por lo que sus instinto solo cedió- todos prestaban tanta atención a las explicaciones de Peter que no se dieron cuenta cuando tanto Derek con Stiles estaban profundamente dormidos acurrucados en el sofá.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles no entiende nada, Derek esta demasiado afectado para contarle ¿quien se lo dirá? ¿como lo tomara Stiles? y la pregunta mas importante ¿Derek se "comerá" entero a Stiles?

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que puede ver Stiles es un pecho grande el cual parecía usar de almohada, al levantar la cabeza lo que ve son a dos bellos ojos verdes mirarlo y cuando Stiles se da cuenta de que es Derek lo primero que hace es saltar y ponerse de pie lo que no es buena idea pues solo tarda un segundo el castaño en darse cuenta de que esta desnudo, toma la cobija que parecía estar antes al rededor suyo y por todo su cuerpo- ¿que, que estoy haciendo aquí? ¿que paso?- voltea a mirar a Derek que parece ser el único en el loft, Derek solo lo observa con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido- ¿realmente no recuerdas nada?- y Stiles se queda pensativo por unos segundos hasta que vuelve a hablar- bueno realmente no recuerdo mucho, después de que me encadenaran al árbol solo recuerdo un disparo y mucho después un olor silvestre picante y frutal a la vez, me hacia sentir seguro pero nada mas- Stiles podía jurar que veía un toque de decepción en el rostro de Derek pero el pequeño rastro se fue tan rápido como llego, Derek estaba a punto de mentir a Stiles sobre lo que había pasado pero alguien se le adelanto- vaya parece que el bello durmiente despertó, me sorprende que no estés ahora mismo pegado como una lapa a Derek, su vinculo aun es muy fresco- Stiles giro la cabeza hacia Derek viéndolo interrogante, Derek suspira y Peter lo mira interrogante y divertido- ¿no se lo has dicho?- Stiles regresa a mirar a Peter que parece ser el que quiere hablar- Stiles tu no eres un hombre lobo, eres un hombre zorro- Stiles no sabia que era mejor un lobo o un zorro así que espero a que Peter dijera algo mas- y anoche te convertiste en un zorro completo- bien eso Stiles realmente no se lo esperaba ¿un zorro completo?- ho y sin mencionar que te apareaste de por vida con mi sobrino- Stiles miro a Derek atónito buscando una señal de si aquello era verdad y al ver la cara de resignación de Derek supo que era verdad y sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho como si lo estrujaran pero no supo por que, Derek suspiro- Stiles déjame explicarte- Derek parecía desesperado pero eso solo hizo que Stiles se sintiera peor- No déjalo, después de todo como alguien como tu querría estar con alguien como yo- Derek abrió los ojos mas de lo normal en signo de sopesa ¿ Stiles Stilinski de verdad había dicho eso?- no espera ¿de que hablas?- pero Stiles no contesto la pregunta- ¿donde esta mi ropa?- Peter señalo una silla que donde su ropa se encontraba perfectamente doblada, Stiles la tomo les dio la espalda a ambos mientras agarraba la cobijo con los dientes mientras se vestía, 5 minutos después estaba listo- bien nos vemos después sourwolf, Peter- su tono parecía apagado y cuando estaba por caminar una mano agarro su muñeca- Stiles espera déjame explicarte- Stiles podía oler la desesperación emanar de Derek así que con un gesto de resignación fue a sentarse en el sofá donde minutos antes había despertado miro a ambos inquisitiva mente- ¿ y bien, que paso?- luego de explicar lo "básico" debían pasar a la parte de la difícil, Derek parecía no encontrar la manera de seguir explicando por lo que antes de que Derek se diera cuenta Peter había comenzado- veras luego de que Derek te trajera aquí te limpio la herida y llamo a los demás, derrepente tu te pusiste todo bravo y tenias tus ojos rojos y mostrabas los dientes, cuando Derek vio eso su instinto le gano e intento protegerte, lo que por lo que hasta ahora parece fue por mero instinto, lo llenaste de tu olor y Derek hizo lo mismo contigo, realmente lo único que les faltaría seria que Derek te marcara, pero insistió tanto en que tu tomaras la decisión y estuvieras consciente que el muy tonto aun no lo ha hecho- Peter había empezado a divagara cerca de la historia pero eso a Stiles no le importaba ahora solo miraba a Derek impasible y eso mantenía inquieto al hombre lobo, y luego sin mas Stiles tomo la cara de Derek y acerco sus labios a los suyos en un beso desesperado que Derek luego de la sorpresa inicial acepto sin ninguna replica, Stiles podía oír como Peter se reía a carcajada limpia- vaya y yo que creí que mi sobrino daría el primer paso- ante el comentario de Peter ambos salieron de su burbuja, mientras se miraban a los ojos, podían ver como ahora sus labios estaban ligeramente mas rojos e hinchados, Stiles podía sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban- gracias- susurro Stiles dirigiéndose a Derek, el frunce el ceño confundido- ¿por que?- pero Stiles no responde solo niega con la cabeza mientras da una pequeña risa y vuelve a dar un pequeño, tierno y rápido beso a Derek- no importa- y el solo esconde su rostro en el cuello de Derek.

Cinco minutos después Peter sabe que estorba y se va, Derek empieza a olisquear el cuello de Stiles- sourwolf me haces cosquillas- decía el castaño mientras ria un poco, luego sin previo aviso Derek gruño haciendo que Stiles se apartara para mirarlo a la cara preocupado- ¿que sucede? Derek- pero el solo vuelve a gruñir y Stiles no puede evitar preocuparse, acunando su rostro entre sus manos para que lo viera a los ojos- Derek ¿que pasa? mírame- y Derek parece reaccionar- yo...lo siento Stiles es que- pero parece arrepentirse y no dice nada- Derek puedes contarme no pasa nada- y le da un pequeño golpe en el hombre, al final el suspira- mi lobo quiere reclamarte y- pero Stiles hizo un ademan para que se callara- entonces hazlo ¿que te detiene?- el hombre lobo acaricia la mejilla de Stiles con ternura- tu- dice luego de un rato y eso hace que Stiles lo mire entre confundido y sorprendido- ¿como, por que?- de repente el mayor parecía incomodo- bueno, para marcarte tenemos que, ya sabes- por alguna razón Derek parecía mas nervioso de lo que deveria; Stiles entendió a que se refería y sus mejillas se calentaron un poco pero eso pareció no afectar a Stiles pues luego de unos segundos una sonrisa traviesa se formo en su rostro mientras sus manos jugaban y se paseaban libremente por el pecho del mayor- bueno, y ¿a que esperas?- los ojos de ambos brillaron.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> por fin su unión sera sellada quedan advertidos.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATENCION: este capitulo tendrá escenas de sexo, si son sensibles o no les gusta por favor adelantarse hasta que lo diga en letras negras, que dan Advertidos.

Stiles había enrollado sus piernas al rededor de Derek mientras el metía las manos abajo de la camiseta de Stiles acariciando su espalda, ambos habían empezado con besos dulces y llenos de ternura pero con forme pasaban los minutos esos besos se volvieron hambrientos y llenos de una pasión incontrolable, ambos habían entrado en calor cuando Derek frena los movimientos- espera, vamos a la cama- fue lo único que pudo decir entre jadeos, Derek se levanto del sofá aun con Stiles enrollado al rededor de el lo tomo por la espalda y lo cargo hasta que llegaron a la cama de Derek, el mayor arranco la camisa de su amante para después quitarse la suya propia, mientras Stiles se esforzaba por quitarse el pantalón Derek daba besos húmedos por todo el pecho de el menor y este gemía en respuesta, cuando al fin Stiles tuvo los pantalones hasta los tobillos (y los calzoncillos también) tomo el botón del pantalón de Derek como queriendo des atarlo pero parecía tímido de hacerlo- hazlo- animo Derek con voz ronca por la excitación, el castaño no necesito mas para bajar los pantalones y ropa interior de el hombre lobo de un tirón, por unos segundos Stiles parecía hipnotizado viendo el gran "paquete" de Derek y este al percatarse suelta una sonrisa burlona- ¿te gusta lo que ves?- pregunta con voz ronca y Stiles rueda los ojos- cállate sourwolf- pero aun así el no puede quitarse los nervios de encima y Derek puede notarlo- cálmate, podremos parar si tu quieres- dice el aunque sabe que tal vez no sea así, pero Stiles niega con la cabeza- no, sigue-

Solo unos minutos mas y el resto de la ropa estaba esparcida al rededor de la cama, Derek daba besos húmedos en el rostro de Stiles pera luego bajar al cuello e ir bajando poco a poco hasta su pelvis, en un momento Derek alzo la mirada para encontrarse con unos bellos ojos whisky, el oji-verde le regala una sonrisa perversa pera luego meter de un bocado la virilidad del castaño en su boca, lamiendo y chupando haciendo gemir a Stiles- De..Derek- Stiles no podía procesar las palabras suficientes para formar una oración pero Derek de alguna manera entendió lo que quería, tomo un pequeño bote que estaba de bajo de su cama y tomo un poco de entre sus dedos, Stiles gemía mientras Derek metía el primer dedo en su entrada y cuando este toco su próstata dio un pequeño grito de placer- mas...mas Derek, quiero....quiero sentirte dentro- Stiles gimoteaba y Derek metió un segundo dedo- shshs no quiero lastimarte- ambos dedos dentro de Stiles se abrían y serraban como tijeras expandiendo su entrada, ambos se besaban con una pasión desenfrenada mientras Derek introducía un tercer dedo el cual hizo que Stiles soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor- tranquilo, tranquilo todo estará bien- Stiles solo asintió, luego de un rato Derek saco sus dedos de dentro de Stiles lo que ocasiono que el menor gimiera con disgusto- lo remplazare con algo mejor- y así lo hizo, la intromisión al principio fue una extraña quemazón que poco a poco aquella incomodad se transformo en excitación, por algunos segundos el moreno se quedo quieto pero cuando Stiles empezó a moverse de forma desesperada Derek empezó a moverse, al principio lento y pausadamente; Derek dejaba besos húmedos por el cuerpo de Stiles mientras que el castaño gemía y se retorcía- Derek...mas rápido, no voy a romperme- se quejo el *zorro* entre jadeos, Derek no dijo nada pero aumento la velocidad, en algún punto el pene de Derek toco aquel punto dulce asiendo que Stiles gritara- hazlo de nuevo- Derek asintió y lo hizo; pocos minutos después las penetraciones se volvieron erráticas y aun mas rápidas y certeras- Stiles, voy a- pero no lograba formular palabras- también yo- dijo el castaño sabiendo lo que quería decirle el oji-verde, solo tardo unos cuantos empujes mas y ambos llegaron, pero sin previo aviso Derek saco sus colmillos y los enterró en el cuerpo de Stiles, el castaño gimió lastimeramente por el dolor de la mordida en su cuello mientras que el moreno lamia la herida, inmediatamente después Stiles gimió lastimero lo que provoco que Derek lo mirara preocupado- ¿que sucede?- su voz aun estaba ronca pero no tanto como antes- ....soy yo o tu pene se hizo mas grande- fue cuando el lobo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba- yo.... te anude Stiles- los ojos del castaño se abrieron desmesuradamente- ¿que?- pero Derek no lo dejo terminar- Stiles por que no dormimos un poco y hablamos de esto mas tarde- su voz era lo mas suave posible, el solo asintió mientras daba un bostezo y se acurrucaba en el pecho de Derek.      

**Fin de escena "erótica" (o intento de) *¿alguien mas aparte de mi cree que eso suena mal?***

Ambos despertaron poco después del medio día, ambos mirándose a los ojos sin percatarse de cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor pero un recuerdo perturbo la tranquilidad de Stiles- ¿que fue eso del nudo?- Derek puso una mueca mientras soltaba un suspiro- realmente yo tampoco estoy seguro de eso, mi madre me había contado una vez que cuando marcas a tu pareja la anudas para sellar el vinculo y para mejorar la fertilidad, pero no se nada mas- Stiles resoplo mientras se acomodaba y dejaba su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Derek- supongo que lo mejor seria ir con Deaton, aun que no creo que cause problemas- el castaño suspiro mientras asentía y se paraba de la cama- tengo hambre sera mejor comer algo antes de ir ¿te parece?- Derek asintió mientras se paraba también de la cama. A la 1:00 p. m. por fin habían dejado el loft para dirigirse a la veterinaria, Stiles estaba tranquilo pues tampoco es que algo como eso les cause problemas ¿o si?, por otro lado Derek estaba un poco intranquilo sabia según su madre que no importaba quien era tu pareja siempre tendrías descendencia o por lo menos eso decía su madre pero ¿se podía con un hombre? el no estaba en contra de eso, todo lo contrario anhelaba poder tener cachorro con Stiles, claro que preferiría que fuera en el futuro pero no cree que seria tan malo. A pesar de que los dos pensaran "ligeramente" diferentes, sus pensamientos estaban fuera de la verdad que les podría dar Deaton y tal vez aquel acontecimiento no termine muy bien.


End file.
